Dante (Dante's Inferno) vs. War
Hack n slash. That's all i have to say Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Redemption. Either defined to regaining trust for there past sins or doing what they didn't do wrong. Boomstick: Yeah, that's these two in a nutshell. Wiz: Dante, Heaven's warrior against the Inferno Boomstick: And War, Darksiders Horseman of the Apocalypse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills, to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE Dante Aligheri Crusade's into DEATH BATTLE (* Cues: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kXiyj-fhnqk%7CDante's Inferno- Crossing the Styx *) Wiz: Born in the year 1156, Dante Aligheri never lived the happiest life. Boomstick: Wait, didn't we all ready had Dante in a fight? Wiz: Wrong Dante Boomstick. Born in a family of a famous Cursader, Dante and his mother, Bell suffered immense abuse from his father, Aligherio di Bellincione. '' '''Boomstick: A peverted bas*** who's tyranny was so bad, Bell ended up killing herself from the pain Alighi-sah-booshka inflicted on her. Leaving our soon top be demon hunter-' Wiz: Wrong Dante. Boomstick: alone with his father. years later, things were looking up for Dante, He even got engaged. but years later, and the brother ofhis love interest and Dante himself joined the crusaiders. ' ''Wiz: At that point, Dante made questionably evil decisions, all in the name of god. 'Boomstick: is it just me or is there a lot fo stories where ones self belief in God kinda takes a step to far. ' '''(* https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0yE22gw6Sgk%7CDante's Inferno- Blood Charon *) Wiz: Well if killing heretics since there "soul was already lost" and beleiving there was no "shame in doing so". But Dante's actions weren't unpunished. After king Richard heard of this, he would execute the one responsible. In the end, Dante's closes ally took the fall. Leaving his brother in arms to escape. Only to be killed by an assasin. Boomstick: And as he was going to hell. He pulled a dagger and fought Death itself, killing him and brought back to the land. After returning to the living, He head back to see Beatrice. Only to find her and his Father dead. Whoch resorted to Dante going to hell and during the whole thing went on a wild goose chase for Beatrice. But atleast he was prepaired Wiz: Dante carries Death Scythe. A weapon originally owned by the grim reaper, but was taken after Dante killed Death. And his arsenal further increased starting with Beatrice's cross. A divine weapon given to him by Beatrice before being taken away by Lucifer. (* https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oVUEd0OqfAM%7CDante's Inferno- Track 04 *) Boomstick: And he further increased it with Both dark and light magic spells and enhancements. This allows him to leave a trail of ice, be invulnerable for a few seconds, and even create an extremely large explosion radius that even damages him in the process. But it impails to his one spell called Redemption. Wiz: Redemption halves the total amount of damage given to Dante and increases his attack prowess. He can even combines it with other spells for offensive and defensive purposes. Since his arrival in hell, Dante accomplished a lot. Boomstick: He's killed dozens and dozens of demons at once, killed Death itself, and kill monsters the size of titans. Wiz- He's strong enough to over power demons several times bigger then him, tough enough to survive an explosion equivalent of 1.57 tons of tnt and even kept up with Lucifer in their fight. Lucifer was able to fly out of hell in just a couple of seconds. Putting Lucifer well over Mach 2881. ( full credit : https://www.deviantart.com/deathbattledino/art/Dante-s-Sins-are-Absolved-in-DEATH-BATTLE-725796107. ) '' ''Wiz: And while Dante Is a powerful warrior. He has his downsides. Boomstick: Yeah, he's kind of emo. Wiz: Not really emo to say. Boomstick: Wiz, he mopes about his past and sins and he even sewed a cross on his chest. I wouldn't be surprised if he sewed a teddy bear on his arm for the elderly and say "I scar my sins!". He's definetly emo. Wiz: Well his lack of Armor for his torso and his limit of hiw much magic he could use is also bigger weaknesses. Boomstick: Nah, being emo is a much bigger then those 2 combined. And it also kind of holds him back from being a bada**. Dante: I have collected many souls on this pilgramige. Souls i have freed from this inferno. And together, and they now have the power to free me. Father! Mother! Brothers! Absolve me! War Rides into DEATH BATTLE (*Darksiders- Main Theme*) Wiz: Since the dawn of time, the armies of heaven and hell waged an endless war. Also dawned to the conflict was the Charred Council. An ancient entity bound to the laws of balance. Boomstick: And if any power goes unchecked by the council, then the world is f***ed, Wiz: Even though they were at war, the angels and demons both held high respect to The Council and it's laws. Boomstick: And if any poor sucker breaks those laws, they have to deal with the councils right hand warriors. The 4 horseman of the apocalypse. Wiz: These 4 were sibligs in birth adn have been around for long years and possably more to come. There was the eldest brother, Death, The sharpshooter Strife , The beautfiul and deadly Fury . Boomstick: And the youngest and most bada*** of them was the youngest brother. The Red horseman, War (* Darksiders- Battle With Silitha *) Wiz: It wasn't logn for Heaven and hell to forge a treaty and a third kingdom was forged, The Kingdom of Man, or as we better now it as... Earth. And upon seelign the world with 7 seals. if one seal was broken and it would cause the Endwar for humanity. '' '''Boomstick: Well, one of the seven seals was broken and let's say humanity was doomed. But if it is a world where people eat tide pods, then it's no surprsie that this world was doomed.' Wiz: War was sent down to the 3rd kigndom by the council but for an odd reason... he showed up alone War: Abbadon... What is thsi? Where are my brothers? Abbadon: This cannot be... the final seal,,, Boomstick: And so Heaven and Hell raged battle yet again. Wiz: Btu do to hsi arrival and more evidence. The council and both heaven and Hell beleved War was responsible for the Endwar's upbringing. And he was evidently killed by a demon named Straga. Boomstick: But was brought back 100 years later and the Earth became a barren wasteland. With all humans turned to ghouls. War seeked two things. Revenge on Straga and clear his name to the council. And does he have the guts and weapons to do it. (* Darksiders- Chaoseater *) Wiz: War's main weapon of choice is his sword, Chaoseater. Described by the Charred Council itslef, Chaoseater is a blade that thirsts and thrives on the destruction it causes. Boomstick: Big name, for a small sword. ' ''Wiz: Don't be fooled easily, Boomstick. While War is constantly dwarfed in size by everything aroung him, he isn't exactly short. In fact he stands at 7'4, making him as tall as André The Giant. And his sword is almost as tall as a normal human being. 'Boomstick: Welll his sword is still smaller then my di-' Wiz: Well it's also good to note that War's age is also much older then normal humans as well. He's already over 5000 years old, and coming with many years of age comes many years of experience in battle. '' '''Booomstick: Well, swinging around a gigantic sword for 5000 years is something to be impresse by. War coudld easily lift a man by the ribcage with his sword, cut through demons and monsters with ease, and rip out demon heads like a boss. ' ''Wiz: War also carries multitude of weapons alongs'ide his trusty sword, This ranges from a gun orignally owned by his brother,Strife, an insanly large throwing star, A gauntlet that grants his insanely strength further, a gauntlet that can fire a spear tipped chain, a horn that can knock enemies on their backs in a single blow, and even the scythe of his older brother Death, The Harvester.'' Boomstick; War can also harnest abilites that consumes Wrath. Doing so, consuming Wrath allows War to do thigns like sprouting 4 swords from the ground, creat armors tthat can incresea his damage at the cost of defence, Swamr is entire body of hell fire or become a literal walking tank. (* Darksiders- War's Theme *) Boomstick: Further on in Darksiders, War found out the one responsable fro the seal's release was Azrael and Abbadon, but from his presuemd death, Abbadon became the Destroyer. Of course, War was understandably pi**ed off. Wiz: Azrael showed War in the ways of the light, and gave War the Mask of shadows in order to conquer the darknees within him. Before fighting The Destroyer, War had to wander the realms in search for the pieces of The Armaggedon Blade, a sword powerful enough and capable of killing Abbadon and War himself. Boomstick: And in the most epic of Sword forging of all time, The pieces became one and War received his Ultimate weapon. This sword is said to have been stronger then Chaoseater itself, and War used this in his descent to kill The Destroyer. On this road he accomplished many feats. He's killed dozens upon dozens of angles and demons, and fought and killed the 4 chosens. ' ''Wiz: War is strong enough to ram a train car numerous times to kill the Greiver. Usually train cars can weigh as much as 157 tons. and War effortlessly pushed this into the Greiver with very little effort. He survived geting smacked by Straga's mace, survive blows from the destroyer and fast enough to dodge swords falling from heaven. The distance betwen Heaven and Earth is about 13.14 billion miles away from Earth. And these swords came down in less then 3 seconds. (Evidence: https://www.enotes.com/homework-help/how-far-heaven-from-earth-402019 ) '''Boomstick: But if he's pushed to the limits, War can acces his Chaos form, this increases his size and strength by 3 and his incapable of being damaged. though he can only be in this form for a few minutes. Wiz; While War is one of the Charred Council's strongest warrriors, he's far from invincible. He has had his fair share of losses, such as his first encounter with Straga and even His fellow 4 Horseman. Such as when He impailed Death with Chaoseater, And Death somehow ripped off his arm. '' '' Boomstick: And Death (quoted by Strife) is " Damn near invulenrable." Wiz: But very few are capable of encoutnering the Red Horseman and make it out alive. The mere presence of this man marks Armaggedon. The Watcher: You'll never get away! Do you hear me!? NEVER! Don't... forget... who holds... the leash... War: the Watcher's head I haven't forgotten. the Watcher's head Pre-fight! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTLLLLLE! Fight It was sunrise in Earth's shambled city. In a certian the buildings were bent apart creating an exit for the red horseman, War. In his hand was a piece of the Armageddon blade. Searching for the last piece. From a shambled highway, the fallen Crusader, Dante leaps down to the road War walked. Dante: Horseman! War turns over his shoulder to see taking out Death's scythe. War- Dante Aligheri.... I have no intention on fighting you, poet. Your just wasting my time. Dante- You have released the seals, killed the entire human population, responsible for killing Abbadon and Slaughtered countless angels. Your sins must be punished. Dante swung his scythe in a forward dashing slash, but War blocked it with Chaoseater. War- If you want to kill me, then by all means. I will rip you apart. FIGHT! Dante and War parried each swing blow by blow till Dante used his magic and sent War into a car. Which he picks up with his hands and chucks it at Dante. Ramming him in the ribcage and sent him through the glass window of a church. In the church Dante crashed into the desk and was burnt from the candles . War: Quite fitting... War crashes through the door. And the wood chunks spread across the forsaken floor. (* Omega Sparx- Kings of Infinite *) War: A church seems like the perfect resting place, for a man like you. Dante- More suited for you, Horseman. Your sins will forever lay in this very building. Dante Swings His scythe but War grabbed it with his Tremor Gauntlet and Knee'd the fallen Crusader in the gut. War Jump and did a downward spinning slash, Dante dashed out of te way and War fell into the icy spikes that Dante left behind. By the Torso, Dante lifted War in the air and slammed him down to the ground. Causing the concrete to break and dragged him through many benches that was in the very church itself before they were all in shambles. pinning Warin a corner, War got Dante off him by uppercutting him on the jaw and sending him through the chruch's 50 floors. War jumped from floor to floor till he reached the top floor. Snaring Dante emmitted black lightning around him as War creates his armor of hell fire. As the two struck, War felt the shock of lightning that originated from Dante and Dante felt the burn of War's Hellfire. They both shrugged of the pain and countinued fighting. Both threw there scythes at the same time, bounced off and they grabbed their opponents weapon and used it against them. Both strick at the same time as the scythes lodged in eachothers shoulder. War: I already know the pain of my brother's scythe... Snares as he pulls put the Harvester. War: You can't do anything worse. Dante thrown a big cross activating his sin fo the father magic. But War sliced the cross in half with Chaoseater surprising the crusader.. Using another cross to fight from a distance, Dante thrown Beatrices cross but was countered by War's Crossblade. Harnesting Chaoseater's power, War stabs the ground and blades were summoned that knocked Dante off the roof. He held on to the ledge, jumped and kicked War in the face. Both combatants roared as Dante activated Redemption and War entered his Chaos form. Even at his most powerful, Dante couldn't damage War in his chaos form and got hammered by his bigger sized sword. (* Gear Rising Reveangence- It has to be this way *) With one spinning slash. The building was sliced in half. The other half of the building collapsed to the ground as the combatants leaped on to fallen peices of the church. they leaped until they landed on a piece of a large clock. As they land, they slided across the playform and dashed to countinue exchanging blow from blow. The two fighters excganged blows until Chaoseater was impailed through Dante's chest and Death's scythe was lodged in War's torso. The force of the attacks caused Dante to lose his helmet and War's hood was unveiled. Both warriors grunted in pain and fell to their knees. It seemed both may die... Until War pounded his fist in the ground and both combatants roared till they ran and entered a power struggle. Their hand scollided createing a shockwave that staryed to crack the ground below them. Both were giving every strength they had. War started oushibg Dante back, and he was taking steps back as War's strength overwhelmed him. He headbutted Dante's head and pulled out Chaoseater from his chest and sliced his legs off and uppercutted Dante into the air before using his spear chain, impail Dante through the the mouth and pulled his head off. The church finished falling and War landed in the streets. He pulled out Death's Scythe from his torso and put his hood over his head. K.O! K.O! Boomstick- Holy mother of f@**# hell that was brutal! Let's see it again! Wiz- Dante may held a better advantage in speed and had a wider arsenal. But in comparison, War jad him outclassed in nearly every other category. Boomstick- Yeah, Dante hasn't shown any crazy strength like War's 157 ton train car feat or anything else he could scale to. Wiz- However more ways then one, Dante didn't have the means of putting War down. Sure his arsenal was wider but a lot War's weapons counter Dante's. His Crossblade shuriken can counter Beatrice's Cross and the Sins of the father, and a lot of War"s wrath could keep up with Dante's holy and umholy magic. Not to mention, Dante was actually hesitant to fight the titans. Infacf he didn't want to fight them at all. Boomstick- But not War. Infact In his rematch with Straga, he jumped into Straga's mouth and killed him within. And he actually almost defeated Straga in his first battle with him Wiz- But that wasn't it. War was able to take much more punishment then Dante. Looking back at his 2nd fight with Straga, War was able to survive a swing from Straga's mace. When in comapaired to War's height and to the mace, the mace's height maybe around 51'8" ft long. Given the size of the mace and the density of iron, steel and stone (as the mace's handle appears of that as pillars) and given how long it took for the mace to hit him, War may have survived a swing of nearly 67 000 000 000 tons of force. Thats almost 48.9 million times stronger than the collision Dante had with Lucifer. Boomstick- And while Dante has a lot of experience in war and his pretty smart, War has had decades of experience and is arguably as smart as Dante. You may ask" Dante defeated Death, And War lost to Death. Shouldn't that mean Dante should beat War?" Well there's some problems with that. Wiz- The Death in Dante's Inferno and the one in Darksiders are two different iterations of the Grim Reaper. The Death in Darksiders is a much more cunning leader and is arguably more skilled then War and is the eldest of the 4 horseman. The Death in Dante's Inferno is more of a clear representation of the Grimm Reaper is based off. Even though they share the same name, The Death in Darksiders is more capable of putting down Dante then the Grimm Reaper in Aligheri's world. And when you think of it. And when you think of it, Dante has fought in Wars, But the Red horseman was it's physical manifestation. Boomstick- Looks like Dante should have listened to that WARning. Wiz- The winner is War. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Heaven vs. Hell Themed Battles Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Beat 'em up themed Death Battles Category:Hack and Slash themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Scythe vs Gun themed battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019